Bare Knuckled and Broken
by Yester Darling
Summary: Allistor used to be the top fighter in the London fight clubs. Now crippled, he lives a much more depressed lifestyle. That is, until he meets Liam, a spitfire teen with a need for money and a will to fight. Allistor knows the dangers, but sees the potential in him. It's all a matter of them not getting caught. Based on HurrHurr's AU. T for language, suggestive themes, fighting.


EDIT: Okay, I probably should have said this first thing, but I moved this story from my other account (Sherlocked in the Pandorica). I put a notice on that story, but forgot to do so here. Whoops! The reason behind this is because I named my other account to match my Tumblr URL. However, I recently changed my URL. And I made an AO3. So, to keep things simple, I'm trying to keep matching works on matching accounts.

So before you ask, yes. This story is also on the account Sherlocked in the Pandorica. I moved it from there to this account. It will be updating from this account. Please do not panic.

Cheers!

* * *

"Rule one of Fight Club: Do not talk about fight club.

Rule two: Do NOT talk about fight club!

Rule three: If someone yells, goes limp, or taps out, the fight is over

Rule four: only two men to a fight

Rule five: one fight at a time

Rule six: no shoes, no shirt

Rule seven: fights will go on as long as they have to

Rule eight: If this is your first time at fight club...

You have to fight."

Allistor breathed heavily as he mopped the sweat from his face. The loud shouts of the fight club echoed around him, but to him, it was just another fight won by the resident bare-knuckle fighting champion. Today, it even felt like a burden to him. He knew that no one would be there to fix him up after he left the Hellhole. It wasn't worth it without him...

"Next fight!" The chairman, Mathias, shouted, with all the flare and finesse of an official WWE announcer. "Fighting prodigy from St Petersburg, Russia, Ivan Braginski, versus our reigning champ, Allistor Blackwood!"

"'at's my cue," he grunted to no one in particular, tossing the towel aside halfheartedly.

His challenger was no one to sneeze at. He was maybe two inches taller than Allistor; about 6'4". Solid. His skin was pale white, and his hair was a white-blonde, with blue eyes that almost looked purple standing out against his light skin and hair. He had big hands, as well. That would leave a mark...

He entered the crudely made and worn ring, shaking out his hand, getting into position.

"I am thinking that you will be going down, da?" His challenger said, his voice surprisingly more high-pitched than expected, given his tough, bulky physique.

"We'll see 'bout that," Allistor grimaced back, cracking his knuckles and preparing himself as much as he could through his scattered thoughts.

"Fighters ready?" Mathias grinned. "Start!"

Before doing anything else, Allistor made sure to close the distance between himself and his challenger: an Irish stand down. Once the first hit was made, there would be no room for either of them to run. Just a series of hits, dodges, and eventually a tap out.

It would seem as though Ivan had the same idea. Before he could realize it, a punch made contact redhead's face. Glaring angrily, he tried to return it. All he felt was the swoosh of air as he missed his target; he had moved out of the way. Growling, he tried again. His punch seemed to bounce off the Russian effortlessly. The challenger's turn; a punch to the jaw, again, and to the arm.

Allistor could tell he was off his game. He usually was able to get more hits in less time. He had to end it soon; keep his title. But why couldn't he do it?

"Tch-" Ivan growled as one of Allistor's punches sailed into his face. Finally, one that would leave a notable bruise instead of a minor abrasion. "You will be paying for that..."

In a blur, Allistor was down on the mat. "Get up..." He told himself. Hearing the Russian behind him, he rolled to the side, barely missing a hit. He looked to the spectators. Was that...?

He was snapped from his daze when he was hit with excruciating force to his lower leg. A sickening crack was heard, but the crowd wouldn't hear it due to the ruckus. He screamed out in pain, and nearly all noise stopped. Mathias blew his referee whistle, rushing over to stop the fight.

Allistor breathed heavily, grimacing in torture at the pain. Even Ivan looked a bit concerned, though not much. "Someone call 999!" Someone shouted. "Say he got in an argument and a fight; can't have him arrested!"

"Hah..." He breathed, his eyes closing. He had wanted to see Francis again, but not like this. Not when he was proving the Frenchman was right.


End file.
